Technology Is Epic Win
by TynzBoomPow
Summary: Summary: It's a simple story where everything is conveyed through... TECHNOLOGY! IM, SMS, VOICEMAIL, WHATEVER! :-D Niley and Loe!Please R&R and just read the story okay ;


**Summary: It's a simple story where everything is conveyed through... TECHNOLOGY! IM, SMS, VOICEMAIL, WHATEVER! :-D Niley and Loe!Please R&R and just read the story okay (;**

**Disclaimer: I OWN... only the plot, sadly.**

**A/N: Heh, another story! After this I'll update Say You Love Me. PLEASE R&R!!!**

* * *

3.18 pm, after school

_**NickJIsOffTheChain**__ is online._

**Shmilerz: **Hi Nickyyy!!!

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **im gonna kill you if you call me that again lol

**Shmilerz: **I know! That's why I called you that. Nicky.

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **yeah youre so dead smiley

**Shmilerz: **Aww, love you too. :] **(A/N: No they're not together! Yet!)**

_**Lilly-I'M A FLOWER! **__is online._

_**Lilly-I'M A FLOWER! **__has been added into the conversation._

**Shmilerz: **Hey Lils, we're just talking about how Nick loves the name Nicky I mean isn't that sooo cute. :] You have to change your name by the way it creeps me out.

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **hey!! i hate the name nicky!

**Lilly-I'M A FLOWER!: **Fiiiine.

_**Lilly-I'M A FLOWER **__has changed name to __**Truscott-Mascot**__._

**Shmilerz: **Yeah you know what I prefer I'm a flower...

**Truscott-Mascot: **Too late, homie.

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** you guys are retarded.

**Shmilerz: **But that's why you love us!!

**Truscott-Mascot: **Yeah and me too.

**Shmilerz:** Lils, 'us' included me and you.

**Truscott-Mascot: **Yeah whatever. Hey... NICKY... you going for the Hannah concert tonight?

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **idk...

**Shmilerz: **What! Nick! You always go to Hannah's concerts!!

_**DJ-Danga-JoeJ **__is online._

**NickJIsOffTheChain: hey you know what im gonna ask joe, cos you know...**

**Shmilerz: Righttt okay.**

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ has been added to the conversation.**

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **hey joe, we going to the hannah concert?

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ: **heyyy lilly! Truscott-Mascot, i like it!

**Truscott-Mascot:** I know, right! Shmilerz here doesn't like it...

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **hey dont tease her and answer my question, joe!

**Truscott-Mascot:** Wow, apparently Nicky too...

**Shmilerz: **Aww, Nicholas, you stood up to me!

**Truscott-Mascot:** You mean stood up FOR me...?

**Shmilerz:** Whatever I type too fast when I'm nervous!

**Truscott-Mascot: **What were you nervous about, exactly?

**Shmilerz:** ...

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** joe!!!

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ: **o right... yea of course were going why?

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **great then its settled were going

**Shmilerz: **Yay!

**Truscott-Mascot:** Wow, someone sure is happy.

**Shmilerz: **Shut up. Hey I have to get ready, wanna come over to help me choose some clothes?

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **i wanna! maybe see you change, too ;]

**Shmilerz: **Shut up, perv. Lol, I meant Lilly.

**Truscott-Mascot:** Haha, okay! I'll be there in ten.

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **aww, this is how you treat nicky after standing up TO you huh?

**Shmilerz: **Awww, Nicky :[ I love you!

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **aww love you too! **(A/N: Seriously. They aren't together yet. Lol!! They just say that as friends. Rofl.)**

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ: **riiight, come on nick we have to go do some... you know. stuff.

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** right ok bye girls. bye miles! (:

**Shmilerz: **Bye guys, bye Nicholas (:

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ: **Hey!

**Truscott-Mascot: **Hey!

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ: **hey good one! heheh...

**Truscott-Mascot:** Once again... I know, right!!

**Shmilerz: **Lils.

**Truscott-Mascot: **Right okay bye!

_**Shmilerz **__is offline._

_**Truscott-Mascot **__is offline._

_**NickJIsOffTheChain **__is offline._

_**DJ-Danga-JoeJ **__is offline._

6.24pm, before the concert

_(Voicemail)_

**Beep. **_Hey Miles, this is Nick. You might probably be doing your soundcheck right now. Sorry, we're running a little late, but I just wanna wish you good luck and have a good show... you always do so... yeah! Joe says hi to Lilly. And you of course. Once again, good luck.__Spot for me in the crowd and wave, k? I'll be the one with the curly hair and cheering the loudest, *chuckle* K, love you! You know, as a friend. Bye. _**Beep.**

**--**

11.30 pm, after the concert

_**Truscott-Mascot**__ is online._

**Shmilerz: **So how was the show, Lils?

**Truscott-Mascot: **Great! As usual. Joe was so funny he kept telling me jokes back stage you know the one about the chicken and the bamboo pole it was hilarious, haha.

**Shmilerz: **You like him don't you.

**Truscott-Mascot:** What! No! I mean... is it that obvious...?

**Shmilerz:** Not to the boys, no. We ladies - we're telekenatic. :]

**Truscott-Mascot: Yeah like how I know you like a certain Jonas, too. And it's not Kevin.**

**Shmilerz:** Yeah I kinda like Frankie[:

**Truscott-Mascot:** Miles...

**Shmilerz:** Fine I like Nick. So what now. ):

**Truscott-Mascot: Whattt?! Who do you like, again?!**

**Shmilerz:** Nick.

**Truscott-Mascot:** What?!

**Shmilerz:** Nicholas Jerry Jonas!!!

**Truscott-Mascot:** Say it all it the name, hun.

**Shmilerz:** Fine! Only for 2 secs. But you have to do it too. Oh man I hope they won't come online this late...

_**Shmilerz **__has changed name to __**I LOVE NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!!!**_

_**Truscott-Mascot **__has changed name to __**I LOVE JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!!!**_

**I LOVE NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!!!: **WELL THIS FEELS GOOD, TO LET IT OUT. WHEEE.

**I LOVE JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!!!: **SURE DOES! WHEE.

_**DJ-Danga-JoeJ**__ has signed in._

_**NickJIsOffTheChain **__has signed in._

**I LOVE NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!!!: **SWEET NIBLETS!!

**I LOVE JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!!!: **EEPS!

_**I LOVE NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!!! **__has changed name to __**Shmilerz.**_

_**I LOVE JOSEPH ADAM JONAS!!! **__has changed name to __**eeps!**_

**Shmilerz:** Lils! Your name!

**eeps!:** No time!!

_**DJ-Danga-JoeJ**__ has been added to the conversation._

_**NickJIsOffTheChain**__ has been added to the conversation._

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ:** hey great concert tonight miles! and hey lill-laye!

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** hes had too much to drink.

**eeps!:** Heh. Rightttt.

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** Lilly what's with your... um name.

**DJ-Danga-JoeJ**: Oh hey going for a change huh!

**eeps!:** Uh... uh huh.

**DJ-Danga-Joe-J:** cool! i like it!

_**DJ-Danga-JoeJ **__has changed name to __**aah!**_

**eeps!:** Hey good one!

**aah!:** i know, right!

**eeps!: **So my line!

**aah!:** I know you love me, truscott.

**eeps!:** never!!!!!

**Shmilerz:** Okay, shut up, and change your names, please?

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** yeah seriously.

**eeps!:** Finefine. And we were just having fun.

**Shmilerz**: We all know why your name is 'eeps!' in the first place, huh, Lils.

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** no we dont.

**eeps!:** No you don't, Miles.

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** What?

**aah!:** Yeah, what?

**Shmilerz:** Change your names, guys.

_**eeps! **__has changed name to __**Truscott-Underwear!**_

_**aah! **__has changed name to __**I'mMuffinManJoe**_

**Truscott-Underwear!: **Done!

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** yeah, done!

**Shmilerz:** Sweet niblets.

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** yeah, no.

**Truscott-Underwear**: Yeah, what could be cooler than underwear?

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** besides muffinmans!!!

**Truscott-Underwear:** Hey! ):

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** Love you!

**Truscott-Underwear**: Heheh...

_**KevinJonas **__has signed in._

_**KevinJonas **__has been added in the conversation._

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** Dude change your name. You're so old.

**KevinJonas:** hi 2 u too, joseph

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** yeah and the shortforms, no.

**KevinJonas:** fine, laugh me.

**I'mMuffinManJoe: **laughing.

_**KevinJonas **__has changed name to __**Kevvy-Coolness**_

**I'mMuffinManJoe: **omg i cant believe im related to this guy.

**Truscott-Underwear:** Believe me, I can.

**Kevvy-Coolness:** wat? fine.

_**Kevvy-Coolness **__changed name to __**KevinJ-WillSmackYou **_**(A/N:Remeber Joe's rap! Kevin was like "I'll smack you with the back of my hand", haha.)**

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** whaaaat?

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou:** wat do u mean wat? remember ur rap?

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** o right. mufasa. 'king of the frikkin' land.' ha-ha.

**Shmilerz:** Someone's in a bad mood,

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** am not!

**Truscott-Underwear:** Hey Joe wanna meet me at Rico's tomorrow?

**I'mMuffinManJoe:** wow im all better now.

**Truscott-Underwear:** :]

**Shmilerz:** Um, Nick you wanna...?

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** are you kidding of course i wanna tag along.

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou: **thanks guys i feel like i fit in so much

**Shmilerz:** Aww hey sorry! You wanna come?

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou:** hey i was just joking haha i have to meet dad in the studio at 10 and i have to do stuff in the afternoon and babysit frankster at night so yeah

**Truscott-Underwear:** Wow no shortforms!

**NickJIsOffTheChain:** yeah wow

_**I'mMuffinManJoe **__has changed name to __**Josephz**_

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **wow. josephz.

**Josephz: **yeah with a 'z'!

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **yeah i can see that.

**Truscott-Underwear: **Aw damn, my mum is calling to sleep. So hey Josephz, ;D Rico's tomorrow k? Say around, 3?

**Josephz: **of course, bye!

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **In fact we all gotta jet.

**Shmilerz: **Yeah! Me too. I'll see you, Nick, okay?

**NickJIsOffTheChain: **yup! see you at ricos!

(All go off except Kevin)

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou: **anw guys you going out tomorrow?

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou: **guys?

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou: **why arent you replying? am i disconnected...?

**KevinJ-WillSmackYou: **no connections fine... guys?

* * *

**How was it? Heheh, please R&R! Greatly appreciated. Love! Oh & there'll be more draaaama. :-D**


End file.
